Patience is a Virtue
by Milk64
Summary: Lucian has a time-tested technique. An ongoing series (Probably 4 parts). Rough sex for the most part.
1. On the Hunt

If the best course of action was unclear, Lucian had found that waiting patiently was the best way to sort things out. After a sufficient amount of time had passed in a League match, it became difficult to come by an unmolested period to collect gold from minions. As long as one waited out of sight in the nearby brush, they were sure to catch a sneaky marksman hoping to find some gold away from his or her team.

That was Lucian's favored approach. He had told his team that he wished to work without them for the time being. He would handle pushing the bottom lane while his allies did their best defending as four. Lucian waited in the lane brush, barely moving a muscle. He was confident that his strategy would not fail.

After what felt like an eternity, Lucian's patience was soon rewarded. Who should come to push the lane back his way but Sivir, the enemy team's marksman. She cleared the oncoming minions using her lethal boomerang blade, the instrument of death visible only as a faint shimmer as it flew through the air. Lucian drew his dual pistols from their holsters on his sides and prepared to strike.

Seeing his opportunity, Lucian sprung into his action, guns blazing. Sivir was startled, but her sharp combat reflexes came to her aid. She blocked the first of Lucian's shots with her spellshield. The shield was a magical bulwark emanating from a talisman the mercenary had found years ago on her travels. It seemed to be able to block most forms of physical and arcane assault, but needed some time to power up between each use.

Lucian was only slightly taken aback by Sivir's quick block and followed up with another volley from his laser pistols. Sivir danced along the ground, skillfully dodging the gunman's fire. When the purifier lowered his weapons to let them recharge, Sivir saw her chance to attack. She wound up from behind her back, swinging the blade around her body and releasing when it was parallel to her body. The boomerang spun with deadly speed, headed straight for Lucian's torso.

Lucian had less than a second to react. Luckily for him, he had just enough time to prepare for Sivir's attack, and was ready to evade. In the space of an instant, Lucian dug the toes of his boots into the dirt and pushed off, leaping towards Sivir's unguarded side. He managed to force himself airborne just in time, clearing his body from the boomerang's path milliseconds before he would have been struck. With his opponent's talisman still gathering power and her weapon out of hand, Lucian knew he had his opening. Before he had even landed, Lucian's pistol was at the ready. He aimed and landed one clean shot on Sivir's upper thigh, enough to stagger and incapacitate the mercenary as he moved in for the kill.

Sivir winced, falling to her knees. As she moved to cover her injury, she missed the return of her boomerang, the weapon losing momentum and hitting the ground behind her with a clatter. The blade was too far for her to reach without moving several paces, and she carried no sidearm. Her doom was imminent. Sivir looked up to face Lucian standing above her.

The smooth metal of Lucian's unfired left pistol met her forehead. The pistol's owner stood just over head, gazing down from over his weapon at his target. Looking into her captor's eyes Sivir wondered what Lucian's motives were. If he had wanted to kill her, he would have done it by now. What did he want, then? She wouldn't have to ponder the question for long.

"Good fight, Sivir. You'll have to forgive for taking you by surprise."

Sivir didn't make any changes to what she had decided was the perfect cold stare. "You know I would have done the same."

Lucian nodded. "Ruthlessness is one of the few qualities worth keeping on the battlefield. Nevertheless, I've caught you, and now you need to pay the toll."

Sivir raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What is the toll?"

Sivir hadn't dealt with Lucian often, but she began to understand what he was getting at. Whatever Lucian would ask of her, it probably didn't involve money

"It's something of a physical challenge. It's an exciting experience for the adventurous."

"I'm not exactly in the best condition right now." She glanced down at the burn mark on her thigh, gingerly feeling the injury. Thankfully, the pain had faded, the injury only marked by a dull numbness throughout her leg. She could scarcely move from her vulnerable position on her knees. An escape attempt would no doubt prove fruitless.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

Something in Lucian's words grabbed her attention. Now she knew for sure what the purifier's intentions were. She felt a mixture of excitement, arousal, and fear, but did not let her expression betray her yet.

"You're despicable."

"I wish you wouldn't be so frank."

"It clearly won't make you change your mind."

Lucian had to consider if that was true or not. "I suppose you're right. It won't."

Sivir bared her teeth in the sexiest look of defiance she could muster. "Do your worst, bastard."

She gasped as Lucian's hand moved quickly to strike her across the face. The slap hadn't hurt, per se, but it had made a point. Sivir brought her hand to her cheek, more as a reflex than anything. She had to admit she was somewhat pleased with the effect her words had caused. Curiosity got the better of her, and she spat at Lucian, eagerly awaiting his reaction.

Lucian wouldn't be distracted from his task at hand. He grabbed Sivir by her shoulders, slowly but forcefully flipping her onto her back. Sivir's hair fell in a pile over her head as her face was forced down into the dirt. She coughed and turned back to face Lucian, barely visible behind her ass, still held up in the air.

From over her shoulder, Sivir could make out Lucian's figure advancing towards her. He was standing over now, getting something out from his coat. She couldn't see what it was yet, but she had a good idea when he felt the purifier her grab her forearms from the ground, bringing them up to hold together behind her back. Sivir felt a thin but sturdy coil constrain her hands. Lucian seemed to be using some sort of fiber wire to tie her hands. Unnecessary, Sivir thought, as she couldn't really move as it was. But kinky.

Overcome by lust, Lucian decided to delay no longer. He hiked up the rear flap of Sivir's partial skirt and pulled aside the mercenary's thin panties. While he used his right hand to undo his pants, he unceremoniously jabbed a finger into Sivir's now exposed pussy. Hearing Sivir's poorly concealed gasp, he drove in the finger to the knuckle, delighted with how wet the girl had become. After a few deep thrusts, Lucian removed his finger, his erection now ready for action.

Just as Lucian reached Sivir's damp entrance, she cried out. "Wait!" The purifier decided he would humor her, giving her the pause she wanted. Sivir sighed before continuing.

"You're too big for my pussy. Fuck my ass instead." Sivir could scarcely finish the sentence before she looked away, hoping her face didn't look as red as it felt.

Lucian had to chuckle. "Well, I can't really refuse a demand like that, now can I?"

It was but an inch of redirection necessary to guide the dick on its new path into Sivir's tight pucker. However, Lucian could tell something wasn't quite right. Just by eyeballing his member resting against her ass, he could tell some sort of lubricant would be needed. Thinking for a second, Lucian's eyes soon wandered across Sivir's wet vagina. Ignoring her quiet protests, he inserted the tip and used the mercenary's wetness to sufficiently lubricate his cock. He used his fingers to spread her moisture down his shaft.

"There we go," Lucian was pleased with his makeshift job. Now it was time to get down to business.

Lucian took his place at the starting line, ensuring he was lined up correctly before he began. In the next moment, the purifier's sizeable cock dove into Sivir's hidden cave, rushing past the pattern of grooves into the tight grip of the mercenary's anus. Sivir couldn't help but cry at as she was penetrated in a way she hadn't been in many years. Lucian was off to a quick start, testing Sivir's depths with the forward half of his dick. He wouldn't give her a chance to get warmed up, however.

"Now here's where things get fun."

Sivir looked back, a pained expression gracing the creases of her otherwise wide eyes. "We're… not having fun… already?" She moaned between thrusts.

"This isn't the half of it."

There was a quick break in the rhythm before Lucian shoved himself as deep as he could into Sivir. She became even tighter in response, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as her hands curled into tight fists behind her back.

"Now this is a little more my speed."

Sivir did her best to move her hips along with Lucian to ease her discomfort, but it was difficult to keep up with his breakneck pace. She had to bite her lip as Lucian rammed to his hilt over and over. It had been a good call, she decided, for her to suggest anal. The pain involved didn't compare to what would have surely happened to her womanhood.

Dark hands gripped tanned asscheeks, Lucian's fingers digging in deeper as he maintained his rhythm. Sivir's cute butt was so appealing that he couldn't suppress his desire to abuse it. He released the right cheek in order to give his right hand some freedom. A quick, playful slap left a white print before fading.

"Aaah!" Sivir responded to the slap with a much higher-pitched cry than her usual low moaning.

Another hit, this one with more force, quaked Sivir's rear. Each consecutive hit was delivered with a heightened passion that matched Lucian's increasing pleasure. The mercenary's ass soon turned a bright red from the assault, while Sivir bit down hard on her lip. Lucian was much rougher than most of her lovers, but she couldn't deny how good the ass-fucking felt.

_Nothing turns me on like losing control_, Sivir thought. The thought scared her a bit. It was hard to believe many other girls shared her sentiments. But not many other girls had seen the things she had and kept going strong, Sivir had to consider.

Removing his left hand, Lucian brought the appendage to Sivir's head, grabbing a handful of the beautiful killer's obsidian hair. He held the strands as a harness, pulling just hard enough that Sivir was forced to raise her head from the ground. Lucian could see the blood had rushed to her face, and she looked frenzied now, as if something primal had awoken in her. He had to decrease his pace slightly, taking more time to stay hilted in each thrust. It was important to ensure she could feel the pendulum hit from his balls as he came forward.

"You're… not going to stop… FUCKING me… until I'm done!" Sivir's roar caught Lucian by surprise. Whatever girl she had been when they began their play date, a completely different woman was before him now. The way she thrusted back onto his cock, Lucian began to wonder who was really being fucked here.

Lucian had no choice but to back down as Sivir began to assume control. She had somehow undone the bind on her hands using little more than intuition, and had planted her hands in front of her on the ground. Sivir could almost have been said to be riding the purifier at that point. A grim smirk haunted her lips, her eyes fiery orbs of unbridled determination as she relentlessly pounded Lucian's long member. Some sort of divine and malevolent creature had come forth before him. He kept his grip on her long hair, holding on now more for dear life than to have any control.

He couldn't possibly keep up. Lucian knew that he had been bested at his own game, and that he would soon have to concede defeat. But Sivir wasn't letting him go until she had her satisfaction, he could see that now. She had closed her eyes, her furrowed brow and sweat drenched forehead giving indication that she was getting very close. Sivir's tongue snaked out from between her lips, the same look of domineering pleasure still on her mouth. She was going to cum, and it was going to be like no orgasm she had ever had before.

Sivir's dormant self, the personality shifted temporarily to the passenger's seat, knew this feeling. It was the telltale sensation in the core of the body. It foretold release, and would continue to grow until the point of no return. She hardly noticed she had brought her hands to grab Lucian's; at this point, she wasn't aware of anything but the brewing storm between her legs.

Bystanders would have sworn they heard the clap of thunder as Sivir came. She let out a battle cry that echoed through the trees, disturbing at least one family of tree squirrels and too many birds in their nests to count. Her anus tightened to a vice grip on Lucian's cock as her pussy began to fervently squirt. Her eyes rolled upwards, her legs spreading to give the waterfall the blast radius it needed. Lucian knew he needed to pull out _now_, as he feared for his dick being crushed in the amazon's tight hold. The act of pulling out was enough to put him over the edge, and Lucian let go, covering the top of Sivir's fine derriere with a coat of his premium spunk. Completely spent, Lucian fell back as Sivir rolled into her second orgasm.

Finished, Sivir hunched over the ground, sweat drops glistening in the dark hair that cascaded to the ground. She didn't move from that position for several minutes, catching her breath. Finally, she slowly stood, lowering her skirt so it resumed its previous task of almost covering her genitals. She turned to face Lucian, who had also stood at some point in the preceding minutes. Sivir realized then that she should probably have some witty line to leave her opponent with. From her perspective, she had gotten the better of the encounter.

Lucian opened his mouth to speak, but Sivir cut him off. "All right, run along now. Don't let me catch you here again."

Lucian's puzzled look turned slowly into a smile. "Yes ma'am."

Sivir gave her retrieved boomerang blade a playful spin. "You wouldn't want to have to pay the toll again, would you?"

"No ma'am."


	2. Zap!

Another day, another brush. Lucian found himself in his usual haunt, hiding out of sight, waiting to leap out at an unsuspecting foe. There were plenty of friendly minions nearby; it could only be a matter of time before someone showed up. Unfortunately for Lucian, he would not be able to see his enemy coming on this occasion. Lucian was shocked when a trio of electro-chompers flew out of the adjacent shrubbery, headed directly for him. He tried to dodge, but the last chomper bit his leg, delivering an immediate shock.

As a couple hundred volts coursed through his body, Lucian was thrown to the ground. Temporarily incapacitated, he could only watch as his assailant approached. Jinx swung her foot forward into the brush, lamenting that the plant life was not instead a door for her to kick down. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, a byproduct of entire seconds spent concentrating. The plan had worked! She knew if she kept still for long enough, she would be able to determine if there was someone in the other brush. And there he was! Jinx took a second to regard the snared Lucian, reveling in her successful capture with folded arms.

Lucian found himself face-to-face with the three pink barrels of Jinx's signature minigun. "You. You're jump-out-and-rape-you man, right?" Jinx radiated confidence. She knew Pow-Pow was a fully functioning lie detector, and would immediately shoot Lucian dead if he gave an incorrect answer.

Still slightly disoriented, Lucian decided his survival depended on playing along. He answered in the affirmative, even though he felt more than a little offended at the title she had given him.

"Good thing I found you so soon." Jinx sighed in relief. "You need to fuck me next. It's very urgent."

Lucian noticed Jinx pulling on her braids as she spoke. She looked a little embarrassed to be asking, and she had a hint of a blush on her regularly pale cheeks.

A not-half-bad attempt at a warm smile crossed Lucian's lips. "Well, we'll see what I can do. Come here."

Jinx set Pow-Pow down on the ground next to where Lucian was laying, using every cautious bone in her body. She lowered herself to a squat over the grounded purifier. "All right, mister. Go ahead."

Digging into his pants, Lucian removed his eternally battle-ready penis and pushed it against Jinx's tight pants. The feeling of soft, ripped cloth was an agreeable sensation against his hardening member, which caused him to grow to full extension after a few moments.

The purifier was shaken from his concentration by Jinx's extremely shrill criticism. "What are you doing?" Jinx threw her arms up in disbelief, her mouth curling into a discontented frown. "That's not how you do it, silly! I thought you would know!"

Jinx pulled her ripped pants down to where her leggings ended on her knees. Her pink polka-dot panties soon followed suit, revealing her pale pussy, the right half of which bore the same bullet and cloud design tattoos as were present on her upper body.

"Don't worry," Jinx continued, in a more charming tone. "I know all about sex. Fishbones taught me." Jinx affectionately patted the toothy rocket launcher strapped to her back.

Hearing the words Jinx permitted to escape from her mouth caused Lucian to almost involuntarily shake his head. This girl was crazy as they come. "Will you show me, then?"

"Of course." The maniacal smile returned to Jinx's face. "We'll have some fun."

The crazed glint in Jinx's eye was a growing concern for Lucian, but he decided to ignore the danger. Her body was far too inviting to be worrying about anything like that now. All he needed to do was push against her soft, wet entrance, and slip right in… Not without Jinx's orders, of course. He needed to keep her feeling like she was in control.

"Yes, yes, right there! All you have to do is put that meatstick right inside me. It's easy!" Jinx caught Lucian's gaze and adopted a very serious stare. "Don't worry, it won't break."

Lucian obeyed, moving to stick his dick into the craziness that waited above. Jinx bit her lip as she was penetrated. Lucian's member was obviously a size too big for her, but the pale girl handled it the best she could. The purifier made slow progress, careful not to cause his insane lover too much pain. Who knew what she would do in that situation.

"As if reading his mind, Jinx spoke through gritted teeth. "Don't worry – _mmm_ – Fishbones won't be jealous. You don't have to be a scaredy-cat – _ahhh!_"

Soon, Lucian was completely buried. Or at least, he was as deep as he was going on this particular occasion. Jinx's cannon was slightly looser than it had first appeared, but the girl was still relatively petite. He held Jinx slight above the deepest point of cunt before lifting her again. Lucian thrust his hips slightly but for the most part let Jinx decide how quickly she wanted to fuck.

"There's something else you need to do to, rape-man," Jinx gasped after a spell, then took a breath. "You need to choke me!"

"Choke you?" That didn't sound like something Lucian would like to be caught doing. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes yes yes!" Jinx chanted gleefully. "It makes Jinxy cum like you wouldn't believe! Just a little bit of choking and I lose it completely."

The purifier was a little hesitant, for what he felt like was good reason. After giving Jinx a quizzical look, Lucian brought his hands around Jinx's neck. His thumbs aligned over the girl's fragile-looking throat. He shot Jinx a final glance, giving off '_Are you sure?'_ as much as he could. Jinx responded by nodding furiously, her mouth held open in pure excitement. Receiving his final thumbs-up, Lucian applied pressure.

In response to the choking, Jinx made several interesting sounds. Lucian wasn't choking her hard enough that she couldn't breathe at all, but that didn't stop Jinx from pantomiming death. "Gack! Ikpth!" Jinx struggled, her tongue hanging limp out of her mouth. "You're killing me, rape-man. Bleah!" Her voice had been reduced to an airy whisper. Lucian had to admit she was a decent actress. He thrust harder into her pussy as a reward.

Lucian considered he might be able to get used to this feeling. It was very empowering, choking a girl while pounding her pussy at the same time. Jinx played the part well, of course. The way her hands feebly pulled and clawed at his wrists was very convincing. Her eyes were rolling upwards now, and… she wasn't actually passing out, was she? Lucian released the pressure on her throat for a second, to give her a chance to catch her breath.

Jinx immediately glared down at him. "What are you doing?" She complained, in a manner she apparently hadn't lost from her adolescence. "I was almost there."

Lucian had no reaction but to shrug. "Sorry, sorry. I wasn't sure how rough you wanted it." He grabbed Jinx's neck once again and clamped down.

To Lucian's amazement, Jinx was able to pull even tighter when she was struggling for air. The girl was the strangest partner he had ever had, but also perhaps the most exciting. He was thoroughly relishing each thrust into the ridiculously tight cavern between Jinx's legs. The way the pale pussy gripped him, it would only be a matter of time before he came.

As she had indicated earlier, Jinx was also close to orgasm. Lucian had, in his passion, gradually begun to choke her harder. Jinx noticed she couldn't really draw any breath at this point. It was amazing! The promise of imminent danger was always a nice addition to a sexual experience. However, Jinx figured she had better give Lucian some warning, as he might soon have a corpse on his dick if he didn't let up soon.

"Rape… man." Jinx was wasting precious air; she needed to be brief. She only hoped Lucian wasn't too involved in fucking her to give her quiet voice notice. "I'm… gonna… die… if you don't… stop."

A pang of panic came over Lucian, and he came to his senses. He might have gotten a little carried away there. He allowed Jinx a little room to breathe, and she responded by immediately coughing and trying to suck in as much air as she could. Once he was sure the girl had sufficiently filled her lungs, he returned his hands to their regular position denying her air. _No rest for the wicked. Or the kinky._

The sounds of Jinx gasping and spluttering soon met the purifier's ears, much to his delight. He had continued to pound her while she caught her breath. Now that he was suppressing her once again, his thrusts were all the more pleasurable. Lucian felt the end of his rope fast approaching. As a finishing move, he slammed deep into her pussy, and held the choked girl down for a couple seconds while he began to release his load. Within seconds, cum overflowed the already filled cavity, seeping out around Lucian's hilted dick. He held himself inside, hands still gripping flesh, while his convulsing member pumped more and more hot, sticky spunk into Jinx's full cunt. After a good bout of marvelous ejaculation, his dick went still, and Lucian loosened his grip on his lover's throat.

In turn, Jinx delivered on her earlier promise of orgasm. As she felt Lucian's warm creampie seep into the depths of her womanhood, the first waves of orgasm came over her. She pulsated in pleasure without control as she came again and again, drawing in rapid, harsh breaths all the while. When she was finished, she let out a long, contented sigh, before closing her eyes and falling forward onto Lucian.

Lucian blinked. Too much excitement, and perhaps a less-than-healthy lack of oxygen, he assumed, had caused Jinx to pass out. Truth be told, he hadn't really expected that.

Scratching his head, Lucian stood up and made his appearance decent once again. He had left Jinx's limp form in the brush, where she would hopefully awaken before someone discovered her there. As an afterthought he restored her pants to where they should normally have been. That would at least stop anyone from quickly finding the mess made by Jinx's pussy, which was now beginning to leak various love juices.

_That oughta do it, then_, thought Lucian, and dashed away.


End file.
